


Trueque

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prison, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: Cloud está prisionero. Reno tiene a Tifa y Cloud no va a permitir que le hagan daño a su compañera de Avalancha.





	Trueque

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Segundo trabajo que publico. Aquí os dejo un One-Shot muy subido de tono entre el Turco y el Ex-Soldado. 
> 
> Espero que os guste y, si este fic os ha despertado algo (felicidad, asco, lo que sea) por favor, dejadme un comentario. 
> 
> Muchas gracias, 
> 
> Uroboros XIII

Un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el pasillo despertando de golpe al joven mercenario. El fuerte dolor de cabeza, agudo como la punta de una jabalina, invadió de nuevo su hemisferio derecho al instante. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, haciendo presión con los talones de las manos en la zona de las sienes liberando un gruñido seco. Aun podía notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, especialmente cuando apretada los dientes. 

Prestando atención al alboroto de fuera de su celda, Cloud intentó como pudo recostarse del lado izquierdo, de espaldas a la pared y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. La celda estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz del pasillo que se colaba por las rejas a los pies del camastro estrecho, duro y frío, sin manta alguna ni almohada que lo hiciese algo más válido para descansar. Al intentar levantarse notó un dolor intenso en las costillas pero esto no detuvo al joven. 

Con dificultad y apoyándose en la pared, llegó a los barrotes de la celda, dejó ambos brazos fuera y acercó el rostro todo lo pudo. No podía ver ni oír con claridad, tuvo la sensación de estar bajo el agua. Suspiró cerrando los ojos muy fuerte, intentando prestar atención en lo que los gritos que se oían de fondo. Se oyó una voz femenina -"¿Podría ser Tifa?" pensó para si mismo. 

De pronto, una mano agarró el brazo de Cloud y le dió un tirón, haciendo recordar a Cloud que su hombro tampoco había salido bien parado de la pelea.  
-"¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!"- dijo una voz burlona -"Estás hecho un asco, ¿eh? Vaya paliza te ha dado el calvo". Reno agarraba el brazo de Cloud y, sin soltarle, le ararró del pelo con la otra. -"Vaya vaya, que estropicio te ha hecho en la cara". El mercenario podía sentir el olor a tabaco en el aliento del pelirrojo.  
Cloud balbuceó algo incomprensible, pero Reno le interrumpió en su intento -"Ahora descansa, de momento nos vamos a llevar a tu amiga arriba y ya veremos que hacer contigo"- el pelirrojo soltó el brazo de Coud y se dio media vuelta. 

-"No, a Tifa no la toqueis" - consiguió decir el rubio con voz afónica.  
-"¿Ah no?¿Lo vas a impedir tú?" - Reno se encendió un cigarrillo -"¿Es que no te has visto, chaval? Eres como un pajarito herido en una jaula".

El pelirrojo pudo ver la ira crecer en los ojos de Cloud que espiraba con mucha dificultad mientras le miraba desafiante desde la celda. El rostro y el pecho sobre los barrotes metálicos eran los únicos puntos de apoyo fiables de Cloud. Le habían despojado de su armadura y su espada, por suerte, aun conservaba la ropa y las botas, ambos en bastante mal estado. Mulltiples cortes, hematomas y manchas cubrian pelo, piel y ropa del mercenario. Aquella pelea con Ruda le había dejado en muy mal estado. 

-"¿Donde está Tifa?"- preguntó el rubio entre dientes.  
Reno lo observaba altivamente todo el tiempo, sin sacarle los ojos de encima, disfrutando cada calada del cigarrillo. Aguantando el humo en sus pulmones, acercó su rostro al de Cloud -"Está con Ruda y tengo la sensación que no está muy contenta"- exhaló lentamente el humo del tabaco, haciendo toser a Cloud. El pelirrojo mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Cloud pudo notar una aura analizadora en los ojos del Turco. 

-¿"Sabes? Te propongo un trato. Dejaremos a la chica en paz si nos haces un favor"- Reno esbozó una sonrisa.  
-"¡El que sea, pero no le pongais la mano encima!"- gruñó el rubio sin quitarle los ojos encima a Reno.  
-"Que te cambies por ella"- El Turco se apartó de los barrotes dispuesto a irse.  
-"Hecho"- respondió Cloud sin pensarlo un segundo.  
Reno siguió su camino al fondo del pasillo. Cloud no estaba seguro si le había oido o no. La fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, asi que decidió volver al camastro. 

 

Algo molestó el letargo de Cloud. Una sombra delgada y esbelta le agarraba de las muñecas y le ajustaba unos grilletes. -"Venga, que nos vamos de paseo, rubito"- Cloud reconoció la voz de Reno -"Espero que tengas ganas de darte un paseo".  
Salieron de la celda. Cloud dedujo que estaban en los calabozos del sótano del Edificio Shin-Ra y Reno no le estaba haciendo el camino fácil. El pelirrojo tiraba de las cadenas de los grilletes de Cloud firmemente de vez en cuando e iba celerando el paso por aquel laberinto oscuro de pasillos de hormigón. 

Atravesaron varios portones de seguridad con el pase de Reno. Cada vez que topaban por un control, Reno, sin soltar de las cadenas, se situaba detrás del mercenario, y arrimándose más de lo debido, le agarraba de la cintura para pasar por las barreras, que no eran pocas. 

-"Ya casi hemos llegado a mi oficina"- dijo Reno encendiéndose un cigarrillo.  
-"¿Es que tu tienes de éso?" - Cloud intentó humillar a Reno -"No sabía yo que a los de tu categoría les dejasen tener oficinas".  
-"¿Y ese comentario viene de un Soldado de Primera Clase, verdad, señor Fair?"- Reno se paró en seco y giró el cuerpo para ver el rostro de Cloud.  
-"... No soy Fair, soy Strife" - contestó el rubio.  
-"Exacto. Cállate." - Reno dió un tirón tan fuerte a las cadenas que casi tira a Cloud al suelo.

La oficina de Reno era espaciosa y seguía la misma estética monocromática que el resto del edificio Shin-Ra. Habia un sofá grande de cuero al fondo del espacio, al lado de lo que parecía un mueble bar. Varias estanterías con manuales de vuelo y enciclopédias específicas para pilotos estaban repartidas por la oficina. Una de las paredes era una cristalera y, las demás, estaban adornadas con fotos y cuadros de distintos modelos de aviones y helicópteros. El suelo era de moqueta y en en centro, una alfombra con un tigre en tonos anaranjados rompía con la monotonía de la habitación. De espaldas a la cristalera, había una mesa de madera, una butaca de oficina tapizada a juego con el sofá del fondo y una Costilla de Adán en un gran tiesto. Sobre la mesa habia un ordenador último modelo, una maqueta de un avión de época, un cenicero rebosante de colillas y varias revistas Cloud no pudo distinguir de que eran.

Reno cerró con llave la oficina y liberó a Cloud de los grilletes. -"Voy a darte un voto de confianza y voy a soltarte un poco, necesito que te relajes. Ponte cómodo"-dijo haciendo un gesto al rubio en dirección al sofá. Cloud, siguiendo las órdenes del pelirrojo, se sentó en el sofá y observó a Reno quitarse la americana y desabrocharse los tres primeros botones de la camisa dejando ver parte del esternón hundido y las clavículas marcadas por la delgadez del Turco.  
-"Es un Kawasaki Ki-61"- dijo Reno dejando las gafas de aviador en la mesa y encendiéndose un cigarro.  
Cloud no sabía de que estaba hablando Reno -"¿El ordenador?- preguntó.  
-"No. El avión. Lo llamaban "La Golondrina" en la guerra de Wutai. Hicieron unas 3000 unidades de este mismo modelo."- respondió Reno encendiendose un cigarro. Le ofreció uno a Cloud haciendo un gesto desde lejos, pero este nego con la cabeza. Reno se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca burlona -"Tu te lo pierdes"- hizo una pausa -"¿Sabes qué estás haciendo aquí?".  
Cloud volvió a negar con la cabeza, tenía la garganta demasiado seca para molestarse en hablar. 

Reno se acercó donde estaba Cloud. Los andares desgarbados del joven tenian cierto aire de seguridad y torpeza a la vez. El cuello de la camisa aleteaba suavemente al compás de los andares del Turco, dejando ver la pálida piel del cuello contrastando con el rojo cabello teñido del joven. Con el cigarrilo colgado de los labios, el Turco, se pasó las manos por el alborotado pelo y siguió con una mano hasta las puntas de la coleta baja, cerró los ojos y suspiró liberándo el humo del cigarrillo. De frente al mueble bar, echó un vistazo a las botellas. 

-"¿Alguna preferencia?"- preguntó Cloud con aire confuso.  
-"Agua. Por favor"- respondió Cloud con un ronquido.  
-"¡Oh, cierto! Llevas por lo menos 12 horas sin beber nada"- se mofó Reno -"Te daré agua, pero la tendrás que tomar directamente de mi"- dijo el pelirrojo sirviendo un gran vaso de agua. 

Reno se sentó al lado de Cloud, presionándole contra el reposabrazos del sofá, gesto que volvió a despertar el dolor de todo el cuerpo del mercenario. Ofreció el gran vaso de agua a Cloud y, cuando este levantó la mano para tomarlo, Reno lo apartó de su alcance, dio un gran sorbo y dejó el vaso en el suelo. Aprovechando el estado débil y confuso del rubio, con un gesto con el dedo, le indicó a Cloud que se acercase. El rubio lo miró confuso pero el Turco no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y agarró al mercenario de la nuca y del cuello y posó sus labios sobre los de Cloud, que se sentian fríos y secos.  
Este abrió la boca en cuanto notó el resto del agua que Reno había bebido y el pelirrojo liberó el agua de su boca directamente a la de Cloud. Aunque con cierto regusto a tabaco, ése agua le supo deliciosa. 

-"¿Quieres más?"- preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo. Cloud asintió con la cabeza, saboreando la saliva de Reno en sus labios.  
Reno volvió a sorber del vaso, esta vez menos cantidad de algua, y volvió a encararse a Cloud. Este se lanzó a los labios del Turco de nuevo y, abiendo la boca, volvió a beberse el agua directamente del pelirojo mientras las manos del Turco atraparon el cuello y la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo más hacia él. Ambas lenguas jugueteaban apasionadamente dentro de las bocas de los dos jóvenes. Reno mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Cloud, parando en seco el apasionado beso. Se encendió otro cogarrilo y volvió a tomar el vaso del suelo. Poco a poco, derramó el agua por su cuello y por su pecho vaciando el vaso por completo. 

-"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres más"- dijo Reno sonriéndo mientras se recostaba en el sofá. Cloud, de rodillas en el sofá, lamia el cuello del pelirrojo desde las clavículas hasta la afilada mandíbula mientras este, exhalaba el humo del tabaco lentamente, liberando suspiros profundos desde su garganta. 

El rubio devoraba a Reno atrapando cada rastro del agua que quedaba por su piel. Con una mano y muy torpemente, intentó desabrochar la camisa mojada del Turco, que lo detuvo tomando de la mano al rubio.  
Trazó una hilera de besos en las muñecas. -"Se lo que duele tener los grilletes apretados"- dijo el Turco volviéndose a poner el cigarro en los labios y desabrochándose la camisa él mismo. -"Llevas demasiada ropa, cariño. Tumbate y quítatela"- siguió Reno. 

-"No me llames cariño"- gruñó entre dientes el mercenario.  
-"Te voy a llamar lo que me de la gana. Parece que no has entendido lo que haces aquí"- contestó Reno, cigarro colgando de los labios y sin camisa.  
-"No eres nadie para ponerme un mote cariñoso"- desafió Cloud.  
-"Vaya, así que el gatito tiene uñitas ¿eh?" Se mofó Reno, echándose sobre Cloud mientras le quitaba los pantalones y las botas a tirones. -"Vamos a ver si no voy a tener que ir también a por tu amiga la morena. Es guapa, ¡y qué pechotes tiene!".  
-"Eres asqueroso"- contestó Cloud haciendo un gesto de disgusto.  
-"¿Yo?¿Asqueroso?¡Pero mírate, estás todo sucio y apestas a sudor!"- Reno hizo una pausa -"Justo como a mí me gustan"- añadió dando la última calada del cigarrillo.  
Reno acabó de desnudar de cintura para abajo a Cloud. -"Siempre pensé que la tendrías más pequeña que yo, pero fíjate, ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!"- dijo mientras observaba con atención la media erección del rubio.  
-"No te veo muy animado de verme"- añadió mientras tocaba con las yemas de los dedos el bajo vientre del rubio. Cloud apartó la mirada.

Reno tomó con una mano el miembro de Cloud y lo cubrió con su lengua de forma violenta. El rubio aspiró súbitamente ante la acción inesperada del pelirrojo. Reno lamía y mordía con firmeza el pene de Cloud mientras las mejillas del rubio se tornaban rojas y el dolor general causado por la paliza de Ruda parecía abandonar su cuerpo con cada lametón. El mercenario suspiraba y sacudía el cuerpo dejándose llevar por los estímulos del pelirrojo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Unos huesudos dedos cubiertos con lubricante se deslizaban entre sus nalgas, entrando y saliendo lentamente por el anillo musculoso del rubio. Los dedos de Reno y la boca estaban perfectamente sincronizados, podía notarse que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del rubio sacudiendolo por completo y haciéndole eyacular en la mano del Turco, que se apartó con tiempo suficiente.

Cloud abrió los ojos aun jadeando y pudo ver a Reno desabrochándose apresuradamente el pantalón. El imberbe pubis del pelirrojo y el pene, fijo y corto, arrancaron una media sonrisa a Cloud que cubrió con el dorso de la mano. El Turco separó las piernas del rubio y se situó de rodillas entre ellas. Levantó la camiseta del rubio hasta la altura de las axilas, dejando ver el torso trabajado en el gimnasio de la Planta de Soldado, ahora marcado en varias zonas por la brutal paliza que Ruda le había propinado horas antes. El característico pelo de punta del rubio había perdido firmeza, pero aun conservaba su forma.

-"Vamos a ver si te ries ahora"- se quejó el pelirrojo, rozando su pene rebosante de gel, contra la entrada del rubio.

Reno iba aumentando la presión poco a poco. Entró el el cuerpo de Cloud despacio pero firmemente. Al rubio no pareció molestarle demasiado ya que sonreía y suspiraba con cada movimiento de vaivén. Reno, dentro de Cloud, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacarse otro cigarro que encendió con tal celeridad que el mercenario no pareció ni darse cuenta. -"Yo soy de los que se lo fuman mientras"- dijo Reno colocando las manos a los lados de las caderas de Cloud y acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas. 

El cuerpo de Reno se movia de una forma muy sensual y rítmica. Era delgado, anguloso y pálido con cierto aire demacrado. Apenas tenia pelo ni marcas en la piel salvo por los pezones rosados adornados con un arete con bolitas cada uno y una mancha de nacimiento sobre el ombligo. El flequillo rojo goteaba sudor al lado de los ojos azul claro del joven. El pelo, despuntado y sin forma en la parte superior de la cabeza seguía alborotado como siempre, dándole un aire descuidado pero muy atrayente. Una coleta de pelo rojo intenso caía sobre el hombro hasta la cintura del Turco. 

Reno seguía chupando el cigarillo intensamente y soltando el humo por la nariz mientras seguía embistiendo al rubio con cada vez más intensidad. -"Allévoy cariño"- dijo con voz ronca. El Turco eyaculó dentro del rubio, jadeando escandalosamente mientras sacudía la pelvis contra la del mercenario. Reno tardó unos minutos en componerse de nuevo y salir del cuerpo del mercenario. 

-"¿Ya?"- preguntó Cloud sorprendido.  
-"Sí cariño, ya te puedes ir"- respondió Reno ignorando a lo que Cloud se refería y subiéndose el pantalón. -"Tu amiga está en la planta 63 del Edificio, probablemente esperándote con el espécimen Número 13 y el metralletas. Ven un momento".- Reno se dirigió a la mesa y abrió un cajón. 

Cloud se vistió rápidamente y siguió al Turco. 

-"Aquí tienes el pase, no deberías de tener ningún problema a estas horas"- dijo Reno mirando el reloj de la pantalla de su ordenador. 

-"¿Pero no teníais a Tifa presa? ¿Y los gritos que he oido antes?"- preguntó Cloud confuso. 

-"No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estás hablando"- contestó Reno encendiéndose otro cigarrillo.


End file.
